


owls and orbs [fire emblem heroes]

by livviosa



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good times, Hugs, M/M, Other, Summoner!Reader, lots of parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livviosa/pseuds/livviosa
Summary: Whatever they say to you, you take it to heart. Whether it be questions, commenting on you checking up on the heroes 24/7 and telling you to get some rest, you'd never forget.I don't own the Fire Emblem Series or any characters.[Fire Emblem Heroes x Summoner!Reader]





	1. eternal youth

**Author's Note:**

> updates on tuesdays
> 
> might be late often, if so I am very sorry :(
> 
> if you have any recommendations, feel free to tell me! I won't do them until this one is caught up with my other, though.

_“Good job! I’ve been watching you work, and you’ve earned a reward. Bend down so I can pat your head.”_

 

* * *

 

 

        At your feet was the blue and gold trim carpet you familiarized yourself with after  _so many hours_  of orb collecting just to be able to pay for the new carpets. It  _is_  called the Royal Castle, so you really had your expectations low because of the eventual price.

 

        One of your close friends, Sharena, caught you when you saw the price.  _Ten orbs for  gold and blue?_  Now that you think about it,  new carpets and training boosts was a better choice than two summons. The barracks were quite empty though and Sharena looked lonely. 

 

        You'd need to take a trip to the summoning ruins, but who'd you bring with you? One hero from each realm you could would be a good idea to show the newer heroes the ropes, but you wouldn't know who you would summon until they shot out of Breidablik. 

 

        It was always a funny sight to see. Sometimes they would land elegantly, like Titania had. Other times, they would be walking mid-summon and end up face planting. That's why you always had a bunch of pillows on hand when you summoned, and Fae was always there you help you test out if it was perfect enough with a good toss and a blue crystal for emergencies. They happened more often than one would think.

 

        You were standing in the centre of the room, directly on the Askr emblem, chatting with Anna about orbs when someone tugged on your cloak from behind. Glancing over your shoulder, you look around curiously until a gravity-defying bit of minty-green hair reaches your vision. It was Nowi, and she looked quite happy with a smile on her pale face and a soft pink tint to her cheeks.

 

        The manakete shepherd smiled brightly when you locked eyes with her own purple ones. She crossed her arms behind her back and rocked on her heels as she waited to speak to you. Turning back to the redhead, you apologize and say you'll work twice as hard to train the heroes to the best of your ability and check up on everyone.

 

        "Good afternoon, Nowi." You say politely and look down at the green-haired woman curiously. She uncrosses her arms behind her back and lets them dangle at her sides , nearly hidden by her black cape. Some of the other heroes around you gather together out of your vision behind you to see the interaction between you and Nowi.

 

        "Hello, [Name]," She begins and you scratch at your itchy cheek, wondering what's going on with the manakete. Her large green hair sways when she speaks again. You blink when she wrings her hands together, even more curious at what she's going to say.

 

        "Good job! I've been watching you work, and you've earned a reward." She pauses and opts to look at you with a closed-eye smile. You go red at what she says and thanks the Gods that your hood is up and hiding your blushing face.

 

        The murmuring behind you gets louder and you glare heavily over your shoulder at the pod of intimidating heroes, who switch from muttering about the two of you to whistling and examining their blades.

 

        You turn back to Nowi, allowing her to continue after silencing the other heroes that consisted of Seth, Cain, Abel and Draug. She wasn't surprised at that; you could do a lot here and many of the heroes were thankful that you checked up on them as much as you did and made sure everything went smoothly.

 

        "Bend down so I can pat your head." She says and you freeze, everything going grey when she finishes her sentence with a bright smile.

 

        It's really quiet when she spoke, so you don't doubt that the many other heroes heard her, but you don't really mind that part. So you bend over and face Nowi with an embarrassed smile.

 

        She pats you on the head twice and you rise, bringing a hand up to try and cool your hot cheeks. The manakete giggles loudly and says goodbye, leaving you in the centre of the room, also being the centre of attention.

 

        "Good one, [Name]!" Abel says and you flash over to his side, hitting him with a flurry of light hits that do nothing because you have the strength of a marshmallow and the personality of a kitten.


	2. lovely flier

_“I need to complete my training so I can stand on my own-as soon as I can!”_

* * *

 

 Today you were overseeing the fliers. It was a bad idea to mix the one person who knew nothing but being a tactician, telling bad jokes, knowing a lot about each hero and getting stuck in situations that were terribly hard to get out of. Sometimes regular checkups nearly killed you because you walked to lightly. Matthew even asked if you'd wanted to come back to his world to become a thief!

 

        "Florina, how's Huey doing?" You ask shyly, walking towards the girl and her snowy-white pegasus. She jumps and turns around quickly, startling you  _and_  Huey, who snorts at his riders' behaviour. Her light-purple hair bounces with her step and just almost hits you in the face because you were probably too close to the girl.

 

        "I'm sorry!" You exclaim at her fearful face, taking a large step back. Subaki and Beruka glance over at you curiously, wondering what had caused you to apologize. Not much, but something small always made you shout out an ' _I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!'_ daily. 

 

        Florina's face is flushed red and a hand is placed onto her chest as you stand there, hoping she isn't mad. She probably isn't, but you always fear for these kind of things. Thankfully she isn't wielding her spear, or you'd be in a deeper hole. Maybe even seven feet deep?

 

        "It's a-alright, [Name]." She speaks softly but quickly, and you have to take a (small) step towards her to hear what she said. You sigh, relieved and let your arms fall to your sides. Thank goodness she isn't as mean as Berkut, then your ' _head would be rolling on the floor_ '. You're glad that  _you_  weren't sent to Rigel, because that would happen if you declined his offer.

 

        "Thank goodness, I didn't mean to startle you," You said and Florina nods, her fingers winding through Huey's mane to calm her down.

 

        "Anyways, Florina... I was wondering if I could ask you something." You look down at the girl with your soft [eye colour] eyes, excited to tell her the news and ask her if she wants to join you and the Askr trio on a trip to the World of Awakening.

 

        "S-sure..." Florina looks at you with her bright aquamarine eyes and you aww internally, she's just too cute! Someday her and Lyn will be reunited here, at the cost of your orbs. 

 

        "I was wondering if you'd like to join the Askr royalty and I on a trip to the World of Awakening. You don't have to go-" With some hellish height, she scampers up Huey's side and now has her heavy spear in her grasp.

 

        “I need to complete my training so I can stand on my own-as soon as I can!” She shouts and Huey takes off, leaving you in a cloud of dust and solemn air. You cough loudly and stumble out of the dirt cloud, glancing up at the sky to watch Florina swiftly practice with both Beruka and Subaki, holding her own quite nicely.

 

        "Very well, Florina! Tell me whenever you'd like to go, and I'll be waiting!" You shout to her and head back to the castle after a moment wasted (not really) watching her and Huey do intricate aerodynamics against a wyvern and skilled perfectionist on pegasi-back.


	3. polite knight

_"Where could my lord Chrom be?"_

* * *

 

        You were in charge of knowing where every hero was every second of the day. If you lost one, then it was your job to sniff them out and give them a time out for either losing track of time or just not coming to meetings. 

 

        Today, however,  _two_  heroes were missing. Both from the World of Awakening, and both quite important fighters for the Order of Heroes. Frederick and Chrom. Prince and retainer.

 

        Yay.

 

        Lissa freaked out in the morning and wanted to come along with you as you searched, which you gladly accepted her into your new group to find out where the two left. Currently, it was just you and Lissa, but who knows.

 

        You glanced around the large foyer and sigh quietly, Lissa asking some other heroes if they had seen them. Her shoulders sagged and yours did too when they said that the last place they had spotted the two was the training grounds yesterday.

 

        "Come on, Lissa. We'll find them somewhere." You grumble and she huffs, latching onto your arm as you exit the hall and make your way to the outdoor training grounds. As the two of you make your way down the hall, Lissa glances to your feet and gasps, pointing at the ground.

 

        You look at her when she stops, clearly confused. She glances back up at you with dark grey eyes.

 

        "This is Fredericks work! He's close." She says and runs up the path, letting go of your arm as she swiftly leaves you behind. Gods, these heroes can run  _fast._ You sigh and stomp after the Sprightly Cleric, wanting to find these heroes and head to bed or read.

 

        "[Name]! I found him!" She cries and you perk up, jogging down the path and spotting a strange sight. Frederick's standing there with Lissa scolding him.

 

        Now you can't punish him, this is enough.

 

        "Frederick? Where were you?" You call out and walk over to the two. He glances over at you and replies curtly.

 

        "Searching for Chrom." he says and you groan loudly, stomping your foot and crossing your arms. 

 

        "We'll go find him, you go back to the castle. Unless you want to come along, but I'm finding him and heading straight back!" You growl and continue down the path, irked by everything at the moment. It was a beautiful day, too. Birds chirping, sun shining and the occasional animal. 

 

        The two behind you walk slowly, giving you space. It's probably because they think you're mad or something.

 

        "I'm not mad, just tired." You say to them and Lissa nods, then begins to ramble about how you should ' _get more sleep'_ and that ' _living off five hours of sleep is death'_ as Frederick nods along to her words. You groan and turn back around, getting even more tired for a completely different reason than sleep.

 

         "I agree with Lady Lissa; [Name], you should get some sleep-" You cut him off by pivoting around quickly and pointing accusingly at the Polite Knight.

 

          "FINE, I'LL GO GET SOME SLEEP. RIGHT NOW, IN FACT!" You shout and shove past the two, wishing them luck on their quest to find Chrom. Lissa laughs and you growl, stomping back towards the castle and straight to your room. The two watched you leave, knowing you'd eventually come back to help with snacks because you could never be mad at anyone.

 

        That was proven when you had appeared with Cordelia and sandwiches made by Peri. She's a divine cook, you've gotta say. 


	4. vengeful mage

_"Is there a reason for a noncombatant to be on the battlefield? I can't help but worry for you."_

* * *

 

        There were so many beautiful heroes, you just couldn't help but stare sometimes. It had also gotten you in some embarrassing situations, but most of the time you'd apologize and say you'll just go do something else. Nearly every time though they would look at your embarrassed face and either pat you on the head or say no worries.

 

        'S not your fault for being summoned by Anna, you just wanted to play a gacha game. Guess you could say, it gacha. You were also bad at jokes but could always get a laugh out of most heroes.

 

        Anyway, back to your previous puzzle. You weren't crafted by an amazing artist or had a story weaved for you, you were a person born into Earth and dragged into your cellular device. These guys were fictional back home, but here they were physical people.

 

        And they were just so darned pretty. One of the newer heroes that you summoned one day, Sonya, became the one hero with the highest amount of curiosity of your role as Summoner. It was an interesting role, and she always watched you from the corner of her eye whenever you were on the battlefield with the Vengeful Mage.

 

        Now that you were simply reading in the hall of the base, sitting on a very comfortable chair Oogma had brought in with Raven, you were scanning over the book about the World of Radiance in case that  _BRAT_  tried to 'pop your head off like on of her dolls' again.

 

        Gods, you'd knock some sense into that child if you ever received the chance. She needed to get some help, and not the kind of help to destroy Askr. Or you. If she received any assistance military-wise, you'd need to get back to orb collecting and summon for days straight.

 

        As you were reading the new-ish book, a person sat in the chair across from you. Glancing upwards, you take in Sonya's long purple hair, red and black armour and epic thigh-high boots that were a hybrid with heels.

 

        ' _This mage can rock anything and make it work_ ,' you swore internally but turned red when Sonya laughed and leaned forward to look at you more closely.

 

        "Well, it takes effort to  _rock_  clothes, [Name]." She says and you slam the book shut, face beet red and embarrassed once again. She chuckles quietly and you sigh, placing the book on the small table and grabbing your now cld cup of tea. You liked it cold, anyway.

 

        "I-I wouldn't doubt it, Sonya." You say quietly and she smiles, her eyes trained onto your shaky and hesitant form. it looked like she was enjoying this fully, but when her face went from smiles to serious, you perked up and sat up straight.

 

        "Can I ask you something, [Name]?" She asks and you nod, curious as to what she's going to say. Everybody wanted to talk to you these days, and you weren't going to decline. You  _wanted_  to get to know them, even if they got annoyed of your presence. You didn't want to invade their personal space or anything like that, just asking simple questions about their original world and if they liked anyone here.

 

        "Go ahead..." Muttering the two words, you take a sip from your cold tea and await the mage's question. You were quite  curious at her mood change, but decided that she simply wanted to talk serious. It wasn't easy talking serious with multiple people a day, but you were getting better at it. Hours spent reading up in the library about their specific worlds or time periods of the same world (Geneaology of the Holy War was an interesting read, but Sacred Stones...) 

 

        "Is there a reason for a noncombatant to be on the battlefield? I can't help but worry for you." She leans back and waits for your response, whether it be physical or verbal. You're caught off guard by the nature of the question and gulp down your mouthful of tea, clearing your throat to answer to the best of your abilities.

 

        "Well... written tactics can sometimes be overrun, unless the tactician has made up every possible scenario," You start but stop when you see Sonya looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

 

        Knowing the two true reasons, you say the first one that isn't as embarrassing and hope for the best. Honestly, these heroes would be the death of you.

 

        "Well, I just want you all to be safe. I can still give out orders, and I don't want you to fall in battle. You can still feel physical pain in battle, which makes sense-" You're cut off when Sonya grips you under your chin. It scared you to the heavens and back, but you kept still and face flushed red.

 

        "Really? Hmm... _that doesn't sound right, [Name]."_  She says quietly and you gulp loudly. Please, no. Not today, you had a meeting to get to!

 

        THE MEETING.

 

        Oh man, if Anna wanted your head months ago, he'd get it himself at this point for letting you be  _this late to an important meeting between tactician and blue-haired protagonist._  

 

        "I've-gotta go!" You shout and jump from the chair, apologizing and escaping from her curious gaze. Her intentions were pure, but your mind was most definitely  _not._


	5. heir of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the comments! It means so much to me :]

_"I would love to stroll in a market with you sometime. Perhaps when our wars are over."_

* * *

 

        In exactly one week, it would be an Askr holiday and you had a plan to get into the nearby town and wander around with some money, buying stuff and just enjoying the day. It was only a single day, so you would just go wild while looking calm and collected. 

 

        At the start, you had preferred to go alone, but hearing some quiet rumours about the Heir of Light, or Seliph. He had been meaning to go and visit the towns and learn more about the Askr people, and you had never known. 

 

        It was safe to say that he was now going along with you, yet he had no clue of the holiday's existence because he didn't originate from this world. Seliph hadn't spent much time in the libraries of the castle, while you had slept in them on numerous occasions. 

 

        Now you were chatting with other heroes who might want to also come along with you to the town. Sharena, Alfonse and Anna were going before you, to capture the attention whilst you snuck around and shopped.

 

        They took the bullet for you, and you swore to repay them somehow. Today you would inform Julia about inviting her half-brother along with you to see if he liked anything specific. 

 

        The lavender-haired girl was standing in the foyer of the castle, listening to a conversation between Barte and Laslow. It was ecstatic and funny to watch, so you also decided to watch.

 

        The two noticed you and beckoned you over, wanting to know if you liked to actually dance or fight. Knowing choosing one of them would perplex the other, you opted to just saying, "I can't do either, but I like reading." 

 

        Laslow laughed and tossed an arm over your shoulder, saying how you're such an interesting person and request to teach you how to dance. 

 

        "It sounds fun, but I'd trip over my own feet." You laugh and decline, noticing Julia and bidding the two heroes goodbye, waddling over to the quiet girl. She looked up from her feet and locked eyes with your own, a soft but distant smile on her face.

 

        "Hello, Julia." You greet her and slightly dip your head to the girl. She seems quite content right now, but you can't really read facial expressions unless they're very visible.

 

        "Good afternoon... [Name]." She breathes and you smile softly. It's always pleasant to have short conversations with heroes, but for some reason the half-sibings have grown on you like a wallflower. It's very adorable.

 

        "May I ask you a question about Seliph?" You ask Julia and she nods after a moment of quiet. The distant rambling of Laslow and Barte catches your ears, but you block it out and look at Julia with kind [eye colour] eyes.

 

        "Of course." She replies and you cheer internally. A week from now, you would be shopping with the two if they agreed. If not, you would hang around the castle and do work, but if someone accepted your invitation, you would be overjoyed.

 

        "Do you think he would like to... go to the nearby village with me?" You ask and she glances up to stare into your should with her light purple eyes. 

 

        "I believe so..." She grows quieter and you nod, grasping her thin and light hand in thanks. You leave her flustered and at the mercy of Laslow's cheerful laughter and Bartes contagious happy attitude.

 

         _'Now I must go find Seliph!'_ You skip down the hall, walking normally when two guards appear from a corner. They greet you happily and you return it, glancing into the armoury for any light-blue haired males.

 

        Haha.

 

        There's obviously someone inside of the room, evident from the loud clanks of someone moving weapons or armour. Peeking over the shelves on top of a unsafe box, your heart races when you actually spot the white headband and brighter blue hair.

 

        "Seliph-" You call out but shriek when the box slips out from under your feet and you flop backwards. He looks up the second you disappears behind the lances and dashes over to your side.

 

        Thankfully most of the heroes are super fast and Seliph catches you. It makes it more embarrassing when he fully picks you up. 

        

        "Are you alright, [Name]?" He asks and you flush red at how close his face is to yours. Coughing as he sets you down onto the ground, looking at you curiously with his sapphire blue eyes.

 

        "I'm okay. Thank you, Seliph." You laugh sheepishly and rub your covered arms. Clearing your throat to at least try to build up confidence to ask him, you stand your ground and speak quickly.

 

        " _Wouldyouliketogotothenearbyvillageforafesitval?"_  You spout and shut your eyes, clenching your fists and hoping for the best. The first few seconds is silence, but it's quickly broken when you hear Seliph chuckle softly.

 

        "Of course, [Name]." He says and you look up at him, hands relaxing at the sight of Seliph smiling with closed eyes. Your face breaks out in a grin and you jump at him, hugging the Heir of Light tightly around the middle.

 

        "Thank you! I wouldn't be able to go alone, so I owe you one." You say and he shakes his head softly. Taking your hand, he holds it firmly and leans down to your height to stare at you directly.

 

        "It's not a problem. I will always be at your side." He says and you go rigid, face once again bursting into a red blush. You eep and jump away, placing a hand on your racing heart as Seliph looks on confused.

 

        "Goodness- you heroes will be the death of me!" You cry and exit the room, Seliph close behind and laughing at your dramatic behaviour.


	6. sorcerous prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for late update, busy day! enjoy :)

 

_“I have achieved mastery over gravity, thanks to my divine tome, Brynhildr."_

* * *

 

    The trees surrounding the Askr castle were magnificently tall, some bearing fruits and other bearing your cloak on the tallest branch of an ancient oak tree.

 

    It was a training-gone-wrong with Cherche and Tana, you were practicing how well you could balance on both Pegasus and wyvern when your coat slipped from your arms and fluttered away. They couldn’t hear your shouts because of how fast they were going around until your coat was completely out of sight.

 

    The two women noticed a couple minutes after they had landed, you shivering and sniffling sadly, wanting your large cloak back.

 

    “We’re very sorry, [Name].” Cherche said and Tana patted your shoulder to try and comfort you. Nodding along, you sigh and look to the forest longingly.

 

    “I’ll help you look, [Name]!” Tana exclaims and you perk up, a smile on your face at the idea of a pegasus rider scanning the skies for your white and gold banded coat. How could you not think of that? 

 

    “You will?” She nods and you grin, giving the blue-haired girl a hug around the shoulders.

 

  Cherche looks tired, and so does her wyvern, so you let them go. She tries to resist, but you tell her that rest is more important than a cloak.

 

    “Alright. I’ll search north and east, can you handle south and west?” You ask the blue-haired princess and she nods, mounting her pegasus and taking off quickly in a flurry of white feathers.

 

    The forest isn’t as dense as the ones used to be back home, but it certainly proves a trial as the trees all block out the sunlight and are extremely tall.

 

    Oh man, you should’ve just left your cloak on the ground while you three trained, but when you did use it for battle purposes, it could’ve gotten in the way like it did and tangled you up.

 

    You sigh sadly and weave through the trees, scanning the lowest branches for any sight of white and gold.

 

    A distant whinny catches your attention and you look up, completely ignoring the brush in front of you crashing open and something large and dark charging towards you.

 

    You jump in surprise and roll to the side, narrowly dodging a flurry of hooves and horns. Thank goodness you were taught how to dodge by some of the colourless fighters. Glancing at the rider, you sigh when you spot the familiar red and black collar. Wait, was it black and red? You can’t really tell because you were nearly trampled to death by the mage’s horse and your eyes were slightly unfocused.

 

    “Leo! Good to see you!” Greeting him cheerfully, you rub your cold arms and look at the blonde prince, who’s staring at you curiously. Something’s missing about you.

 

    “I nearly trampled you into the dirt, yet you greet me so casually.” He says blankly and you nod, crossing your arms behind your back.

 

    “Haha… Anyways, can I ask for your help in finding my cloak? I lost in while training with Tana and Cherche.” You ask him with a smile, put off by his narrowed eyes.

 

    He doesn’t answer after a moment and your demeanor drops drastically, which he takes note of. His eyes dart up to above you in the tree and his lips seem to turn up into a smirk slightly.

 

    “It’s okay if you don’t want to… I’ll-” He cuts you off with the wave of his hand and with a quick glance down at you. Brynhildr glows a soft purple and the tree above you shakes violently.

 

    Looking up curiously, your sight is blanketed by something soft and familiar covering your face and upper torso. Shaking it off, you examine the fabric and shriek with joy.

 

    Slipping the cloak on, you stare up at Leo with bright [eye colour] eyes, messy hair and flushed face.

 

    “Thank you so much, Leo! I’ll be sure to repay you with dinner tonight!” You exclaim and pat his horse's snout softly, marching off back to the training grounds to call for Tana.

 

    Behind you, Leo is staring at your retreating figure with curious eyes, thankfully no longer blank  when you turn around and hold out a thumbs up. He won’t say it, but he’s glad that there’s someone like you around Askr.

 

    “How about spaghetti?” You say and he looks at you with furrowed brows, urging his horse forward to be beside you. 

 

    “Bless you. Have you decided on what you’ll replay me with?” He asks and you look at him for a moment before snickering quietly.

 

    “What’s so funny?”   
    

  
    “I didn’t sneeze.” You reply and begin to laugh when he replies with a quiet grumble.

 

    “It sounded like it.”


	7. wild card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update

    _"Heh, nice to be needed. But nice to get compliments too."_

* * *

 

        The moment  Niles appeared from the archery range with a confused face, Gordin scurrying behind him, you knew something was up. First, Niles was never confused. Secondly, Gordin was told to not trust Niles unless specified by you or the Askr trio.

 

        "Hey guys, what's up?" You ask. Niles glances over at you and a sultry smile slips onto his thin lips. Gordin perks up and scampers over to your side, tugging you to the entrance of the archery range, which also was an exit to the outdoors. 

 

        "[Name], you've gotta check this out!" The green-haired archer exclaims and you nod, confused.

 

        "Okay then." You say and follow Gordin, Niles opting to head to dinner rather than trifle with the Fujin Yumi wielder currently destroying the targets with ease that you were heading for.

 

        You walk into the room, Gordin slightly behind you. Right now, you're standing behind a large straw target, which is quite dangerous and you note to move it tonight. Walking forward, you notice that Gordin hasn't moved from the open doors and is staying in the doorway.

 

        Glancing around the room, your eyes widen when you spot a new hero aiming a lengthly bow with a thin light blue glowing string. A bright arrow is notched and let loose in a second, which is half the amount of time you have to screech, dive to the ground and pray to the gods that you aren't about to die.

 

        The arrow hits the target and shoots straight through, digging into one of the trees lining the edges of the wall. You shoot onto your feet and look at the arrow that dissipates, leaving a deep gouge in the dark wood.

 

        "What kind of bow eradicates targets?!" You cry and point at the weapon fearfully, taking a couple steps back. Takumi looks conflicted, but thankfully not peeved. He's usually mad or conflicted, but being here hopefully brought his attitude up from the deepest lake.

 

        He looks quite unamused with your behaviour, so you apologize and begin to head back inside. The Hoshidan prince, however, seems to have something on his mind as his eyebrows are furrowed and brown eyes trained onto your form.

 

        "Wait. [Name], can I talk to you?" He asks and you pause, turning around and glancing at him with your deep [eye colour] eyes. They toss him off guard from how sparkly they are and filled with emotion, so he beckons you closer and give a quick glare at Gordin, who shuffles away inside.

 

        "What's up, (not meta) Takumi?" You say as the two of you wander down a trotted path of light brown dirt, calmly walking beside the Hoshidan royal, who's eyes are trained forward.

 

        "I just wanted to be near you. You've been quite busy and... I've gotten worried about you." He says and you look over at him, a surprised look on your face as you think over his words.

 

        "I'm very sorry about being busy, Anna's been running me into the ground about some swimsuit thing. It's quite boring, so I'd like to hear how you've been doing." You grin at him and cross your arms. 

 

        Takumi's been knocked off-guard when you reply with an exhausted smile after you speak, so he looks over at two conveniently chopped down trees with their stumps left. He walks up to one and sits down, you joining him on the adjacent one and shifting to face him.

 

        "Well..." Takumi begins and you listen to every word, a content look on your face. He can't help but blush, you're paying too much attention to him!

 

        "...and that's how Gordin can shoot so well." He finishes his elastic story and you snort with laughter.

 

        "You  _are_  an amazing archer, so it's easy to see how good of a teacher you are. I don't know if I would've survived that attack at the ruins had I not summoned you." You say and Takumi perks up, confused as to why you complimented him and brought up the time you were almost successfully killed by Veronica at the summoning ruins.

 

        "Heh, nice to be needed. But nice to get compliments too." He laughs and you join in, patting him on the shoulder softly and rising, stretching your legs and arms.

 

        "Well, we should get back. Dinner should be soon and I-am-starving~!" You exclaim and wait for the Hoshidan who's watching you intently.

 

        Takumi shrugs internally and rises, joining you on a jog back to the castle.


	8. regal strategician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY sorry for the accident yesterday, haha. thanks for telling me, friendo!

_"Eh? That was...that was your attempt at greeting me? I see."_

* * *

 

         Some of the heroes would ask what you loved to do if you had nothing on your to-do list. Most of the time, you'd just say sleep or eat, but sometimes you would let it slip out to some of the heroes you were more familiar with. For example, you had just blurted out to Camilla that you loved to greet heroes in different fashions from back home.

 

        She asked for a demonstration, and you had no clue besides using her as one.

 

        "How about... That green-haired man beside Eirika?" She says delightfully, knowing  _exactly_  why she'd chosen him. Around a week ago, you had summoned the two royal siblings of Frelia and nearly fainted right at the ruins. Why?

 

        Because you had always wanted to summon the two, and when the moment came you were overwhelmed. Nearly every hero from Sacred Stone was yours, just a single one was left to get, who was funnily, Ephraim. The elusive lance-wielder just refused to be summoned, so you'd bring Eirika along next time.

 

        During their first few days here, Eirika had showed them around and told them when archery training, pegasi and lance lessons were in action. You had sorted all of that out, and some of the Askr people assisted you because you weren't a hero, per say. You didn't lead conquests or defeat dragons, but you held that Emblian child at bay and wielded Breidalblik, so you kind of were a hero.

 

        Just not the royal/holy blood part. Like Ike. Back to Innes and Tana, it took a few days for them to finally get accustomed to staying in Askr, was when you formally introduced yourself to them.

        

         _You stood at the foot of the stairs, white and golden cloak hiding your figure as you held Breidablik confidently with one hand. To your left was Alfonse and on your right was Sharena, smiling happily at the two new heroes, glad to have more to serve their cause and stop Veronica. Or was extremely excited to befriend more heroes. It was easy to figure out who was who._

 

_Glacing over at Alfonse, you pat his shoulder reassuringly and point over at the doors, giddy to finally meet the siblings of Frelia. The doors open and you grin, Sharena gripping your hand tightly out of excitement. The two walk in and Sharena runs for it, almost dragging you down to the ground at how fast she's moving. You stumble and Alfonse grabs the back of your coat to steady you._

 

_"Haha, thanks Alfonse." You say happily and wring your probably broken hand. The blue-haired sword wielder nods at you and looks over at Sharena happily chatting away with Tana, probably leading her to the other heroes from different worlds._

 

_Innes, however, looks conflicted. Elbowing Alfonse lightly, you walk up to Innes and bow your head in respect._

 

_"Welcome to Askr. Thank you for-" You begin but Innes cuts you off like a knife to butter._

 

_"Is a man named Ephraim here? I didn't get answers from Eirika because she was speaking with Tana the whole time." he says blandly and you clear your throat, a sour feeling in your throat._

 

_"Unfortunately, no, the Restoration Lord is not here." Alfonse replies curtly and you thank him internally. Looking at your phone sneakily, you gasp and realise you're late for a council with Anna._

 

 _"I've got to go, save me some food at dinner Alfonse!" You cry and_ _swirl around Innes, grabbing [Random Hero] by the shoulder (who was also supposed to go to the council with you) and drag them away._

 

        "[Name]? Dear, you're not paying attention," You hear and shake your head furiously, looking over at the Nohrian princess Camilla curiously. 

 

        "W-wha?" You ask and rub your eyes tiredly, confused about what she was talking about. She pointed over to a group of heroes and muttered a name.

 

        "Oh, that... Sure, I'll show you how I greeted someone back home." You say and get up from the comfortable chair, cracking your knuckles and walking up to the unaware Innes.  This was going to be hella embarrassing, but they didn't know what you were doing so you were technically in the clear for this one.

 

        Tapping the dark green-haired male on the shoulder, you raise your free hand out to him with a goofy smile on your face.

 

        "What's good, my dude?" You say and wait for the clap of a high five patiently. He does nothing but stare at you curiously before voicing his opinion to your face.

 

        "Eh? That was... That was your attempt at greeting me? I see." He says and your arm drops, looking over at Camilla like a scene from the Office. She laughs and you turn away from the heroes, stomping off from the foyer and ready to put her on night watch duty.

 


	9. future king

_"I was just reading a book in the Order's library, when I—  
What? I'm not allowed in the library?! M-my apologies! How could I have made such a mistake?!"_

* * *

 

         "So where's the newbie?" You're asked by a familiar face, Lasow, and look at him confused. He mustn't know that there are  _two_ , and both seem to be more interested in training or reading. 

 

        "Which one?" You reply and he stuttered, eyebrows furrowing as he stops you from walking into a private library with an arm, a strange glint in his dark amber eyes. Chucking, you move his arm and shrug.

 

        "You'll have to find them, and I'm sure that they'll be ecstatic at seeing you." You grin and shoo him away. Laslow cries out " _At least give me a hint!_ " as you shut the door and laugh under your breath.

 

        Turning around, you look into the large library and pause when you spot a person seated comfortably on your favourite chair, reading with interest in his brightly coloured eyes.

 

        Opting to not say anything, you shut the door and shrug. You'll let him read until you tell him that he's in the private library. Not that it matters, really, it's just funny to see the surprise on their faces. Leo already had access to the library alongside Lute, because they asked and you were lenient so long as nothing happened to the books.

 

        Only a few moments after you began to walk to your study, the doors behind you opened and someone (probably Siegbert) walked after you.

 

        "[Name]! I was just reading a book in the Order's library, when I—" You cut him off with a light laugh and a quick nod to the golden plating beside the frame that clearly says  _ **Private Library**_.

        

        Siegbert goes red and stutters, clearly embarrassed and bewilderment in his eyes. "What? I'm not allowed in the library?! M-my apologies! How could I have made such a mistake?!" You crack and let a laugh escape your lips, patting the Future King on the shoulder softly.

 

        "It's ok! There's nothing to worry about so long as you don't harm the books." You calm the prince down and laugh at the past mortification on his face. Wide eyes, pursed together lips, and embarrassment in his eyes just made your day. It sounded mean, but it was only poking fun.

 

        "I'm still very sorry. If there's anything I can do, just ask." He says and you nod, looking at the prince expectantly.

 

        "There is  _one_  thing you can help me do..." You trail off and twirl Briedablik in your hand, a sly look on your face and in your [eye colour] eyes. Siegbert looks thoroughly confused until you clarify.

 

        "We're going to go summon! There's still one last familiar face you and Shiro might know that hasn't popped up, so I'd like to take care of that now." You smile and he returns it tenfold, excitement in his bright eyes.

 

        "We just need Shiro, and he's at the Arena-" You begin but are cut off when the prince grabs your hand and pulls you in the Arena's direction. Rushing behind him, the two of you make your way to collect the Hoshidan Royal and then to the summoning ruins.

 

        "Shiro, come along! We're going summoning and [Name]'s invited us!" Siegbert calls out and Shiro glances away from a quick strike by a ginger stud, who takes the distraction to sweep the auburn haired lancer off his feet and onto the ground.

 

        "H-hey!" He cries and Lukas looks at him before helping him up from the dusty ground. After a quick exchange of words between the two, Shiro jogs over to the two of you and grins.

 

        "Hey, Summoner! So we're summoning, yeah?" He asks and you nod, gesturing to the nearby stables where the three of you will get horses and ride off to the summoning ruins, which aren't very far from the castle.

 

        "Lets go!" Both say enthusiastically and you laugh, glad to have the opportunity to do this with Heroes that you've dreamt of meeting.


	10. devoted heart

_"The Askran Kingdom is so pretty! I should visit all the nicest spots. I bet you can guess...with who."_

* * *

 

 

        Oh man, you had spent days scrounging for orbs around the area. You were pretty sure that half of the heroes now respected you because of how long you held off summoning. Five weeks. That was a long time.

 

        You exhaled loudly and sat on the floor of the summoning area, looking down dejected at Breidablik in your gloves.

 

        "Are you alright, Summoner?" A new hero asks and you flop backwards, looking up at them with enthusiasm. Leaning over you and looking at you with curious auburn brown eyes, you snort and get back up.

 

        "I'm good, and I told you to call me [Name]." You mumble and place a clear orb in the slot. Walking back, you glance over at the conversation between Clair and Gray. Summoning Clair and then Gray was quite funny. 

 

        "Alright, who's next!" You cry and aim Breidablik at the clear stone, pulling the trigger and stumbling into both Gray and Clair, who catch you by the arms as your hood drops over your head and block your vision.

 

        Stumbling to your feet and thanking the two, you toss the hood back and look over at the new hero with raised eyebrows and smile. Long, double braided ash blonde hair held by two red ribbons. A soft pink dress and dark brown cloak that reaches her waist and curious gaze in her brown eyes.

 

        "I'm Faye. Glad to help. I've trained a bit with the Deliverance, you know, for Alm and all my friends." She says and your shoulder drop with relief. Now you only needed to actually summon Alm and then you'd return to Celica's summoning focus.

 

        "Oh thank goodness, I've gotten all of you. Except Alm, haha..." You say sheepishly and scratch the back of your head. So far you're one-hundred percent sure that there's a god out there helping you get these guys.

 

        Lukas (who was behind Gray and Clair) sighed and looked over at the massive castle in the distance. He looked quite deep in thought. "So, we have enough rooms for all of you. One will be in my room since I have to get ready for the next assault on the World of Radiance."

 

        You lead the group to the horses and then to the castle, answering any questions that they had about anything Askr-related.

 

        "Are you from a different world?" Faye asks and you hum, nodding and looking over at the Devoted Heart.

 

        "Yep,  _but I don't know if I can return or not_." You say but cough to mask the last part out, cussing yourself out because of it. Why'd you say that? They definitely heard it.

 

        The last couple minutes of the ride is silent on your end, opting to move ahead and lead them in the direction. Surely they'd know the way but then once they reached the castle, they would definitely need a guide.

 

        It only took you all ten minutes to return all of the horses and lead them to their rooms. Now you were down to a split choice. Mae and Faye were standing there quietly in front of the spare room.

 

        "It doesn't matter to me, I'm out of my room the whole night working." You wave your hand nonchalantly and yawn. Mae steps forward and takes the room, leaving you alone in the hall with Faye.

 

        "My room is close to the kitchen and hero rooms, so if you want directions to any of your friends rooms just ask." You say as you lead Faye to your own room. There was an incident in the extra rooms and they had to be deep cleaned. Something that did not need to be spoken about.

 

        "T-thank you..." She says and you nod with a bright smile. Opening your special door and showing off your room, you run over to your desk and collect the messed up papers.

 

        "The Askran Kingdom is so pretty! I should visit all the nicest spots. I bet you can guess...with who." She whispers to herself and you smile slyly.

 

        "If you wanted to see the sights with me, you need only ask," You say near her in a whisper and scramble out of the room, snickering at her bright red expression and shout of ' _what?!'_ coming from your room.

 

        Ah, the joys of being a summoner.


	11. thunder noble

_“You’re on patrol? That’s no fun. Let me help out. We can do it together!"_

* * *

    Today it was your turn for patrol, as the Askr trio believed you knew the halls of the castle well enough to traverse them efficiently. You’d sometimes get lost and ask one of the guards or just anyone for directions, which used to happen often until Sharena took it upon herself to give you a map and tell you to go somewhere for a reward. She lied about the reward when you finally reached the place.

 

    It was like how they’d use mice in mazes with a piece of cheese, except you didn’t get a physical reward but a mental map of the castle. It sucked.

 

    Now you were tasked with patrolling in the halls, but you were alone. Last time you’d left your room alone you’d nearly died, so you took extra care with having a weapon always nearby. You would’ve assumed Alfonse took extra steps to make sure that everything related to you was as soft as a cloud, but so far you only noticed an extra guard placed here or there.

 

    Bored out of your mind, you ignore the familiar feeling of your boots hitting the ground as you walked. Ugh, why couldn’t you just go summon?

 

    Oh yeah, Anna said that if you made off with them again she’d make you pay per orb that YOU collect after battles. Well, it is what it is.

 

    The grey walls of the hall are decorated with carvings and hung up paintings of who you’d assume to be the past rulers of Askr. Most of the paintings had names under them carved into the frame on little plaques, but only one caught your eye. It looked recent enough to say it was done a few years ago, but you weren’t some art-historian.

 

    The actual painting was slightly covered up by a white fabric, but the frame and some corners of the painting were visible. The gleam of the golden frame caught your eye, and you trained it downward until you saw the names engraved into the golden metal.

 

_King Gustav and-_

 

    “Summoner?”

 

    You jump, spinning on your heel to turn and look at the speaker. They had quiet footsteps if they could sneak up on you. Or you weren’t paying attention to anything but the painting.

 

    [Eye colour] eyes meet pale purple ones, and you smile at the newly recognized hero.

 

    “Good evening, Tailtiu.” You begin, crossing your arms over your chest as you look at the purple-haired teen. Blárblade+ was in her hands as you hadn’t gotten to giving her a new tome or refining it because of the pop-up Grand Conquests.

 

    “Hi, [Name]! What are you up to?” She asks, and you sigh dramatically.

 

    “Just patrolling.” Cracking your sore fingers one by one, you glance back up to the girl and stare at her with furrowed eyebrows,.

 

    “You’re on patrol? That’s no fun. Let me help out. We can do it together!” She exclaims, and you let a smile slip onto your lips.

 

    “I’m all for it, but I don’t know what Anna would say-” You begin, but Tailtiu has already started leading you down the hall by grabbing your hand. She must’ve ignored your statement, but that doesn’t bother you.

 

    Spending time with the heroes is your favourite thing to do, and even if Anna was your commander, you were ready to prioritize a troubled hero who hid it all from others.

 

    You did still patrol, just with company. Telling funny stories to each other and laughing, letting her talk to the heroes that passed by as you waited patiently. She was a talkative hero, and you needed a lot of those to keep the morale up during these times.

 

    “So, Summoner, what are you doing after this?” She asks as you walk towards the entrance to the foyer. Shrugging, you purse your lips in deep thought.

 

    “Don’t know, I meant to ask Anna but she sent me out while counting her coins.” You joke, and Tailtiu grins.

 

    “Maybe you should oversee the next mage training in the Training Tower?” She asks, and you hum in agreement.

 

    “I’ll see what I can do, Tailtiu.”

* * *

really sorry about the few and far in between updates, I just haven't been feeling it, but I'll do my best!


	12. lost princess

_"I believe in you. No matter what may come."_

* * *

 

        

    Good grief how you hated the training tower on days that were ugly. Sunny, bright blue sky, soft wind…

  
  


    Disgusting. You liked the rain and winter flurries, snow whipping past like arrows but instead of sinking into their targets, the flakes would melt quickly or build up on your coats back home.

 

    

    Not many people would agree, maybe some of the close heroes that you became friends with, Robin and Soren maybe but Robin seemed to enjoy nice weather. Soren didn’t speak much to you, but the two of you were battle buddies.

 

    

    You promised to say that only when it was you, Ike, himself and no one else, but it was just too funny.

  
  


    “...and he flew at least fifteen feet down the hall!” Bartre cried and you wheezed with laughter, repeatedly hitting Luke’s shoulder as he chuckles at the story.

 

    You wipe a tear away and calm down, slowing your breathing as you got the last of your laughs out.

 

    “A...alright, I have to run now. Thanks for the funny story, Bartre!” You exclaim and follow the beckoning Anna out the large doors leading outside. She looks stressed until she points to a dark brown pegasus and says “Get on.”

 

    “I’m sorry, what?” You question, but the Commander pushes you towards the large winged quadruped animal that snorts at you. Stabbing the heels of your boots into the ground, you try to get the redhead to stop but she gets you to the saddle and forced you up.

 

    Now seated on the large horse, you nervously hold onto the horn of the saddle and look around confused.

 

    “I thought we were training today?” Talking softly, you look down at Anna who laughs heartily and hands you the reigns.

 

    “ _You_ are. I was asked to supervise the newer axe wielding heroes, so…” She trails off and you scoff at the Commander. Anna then points in front of you and you look around confused until you spot the white and cream pegasus being scratched by an olive green-haired woman with tanned skin who was wearing nearly the same shade of green armour 

        

        Palla leads her winged horse over to you and nods in greeting, Anna speaking to her extremely quietly as you stare at your Commander with a glare. She turns to you with a smile and you mirror it.

 

    “Go on, they’re waiting at the cliffside to the east! Palla's joining their team for now, so be sure to introduce her!” she cries and you spit a few foul words at her as you nudge the pegasus on and steady yourself. The tawny horse darts into the sky and causes your hood to be blasted from your head and wind blinding you partially. Palla isn't far behind, you can hear the loud wingbeats as you lead to pegasus in the right direction.

    

    Anna always did this to you! She always switched the training from something normal to something that could potentially kill you, i.e. falling off the pegasus.

 

    Once the three riders and their mounts came into view, you led the winged horse to a soft landing onto the tough brown dirt. Palla followed suit, albeit more experienced than you. She was called the Eldest Whitewing for a reason, and you definitely knew that.

 

    You dismount swiftly and walk up to the four heroes, tossing your hood back up with a sketchy look at the noticeable dark green wyvern staring at you with dark yellow eyes. It huffs a breath of hot air in your direction and you edge away from the winged-reptile.

 

    “I’m sorry for being late, I thought that I was helping the axe users but….” You laugh sheepishly and shrug at the four heroes. The tall red-head wyvern rider rubs her gauntlets on the green wyvern and nods towards you, the soothing actions calming her small dragon.

 

        Shanna giggles at your terrified face but pivots around from Minerva's red glare. It's sharp and definitely intimidating, which was made her the leader of this flying unit in your opinion. She emitted the aura of a leader, but she seemed to need training as one. That was also why she was leader.

 

        "It's fine, [Name]." The  **darkgreen**  haired princess behind you says softly and you smile at her thankfully. Clasping your hands together you gesture at the new hero who has yet to receive an introduction. She waves to the others while you point at her.

 

        "Anyway, here's your new addition! Palla, welcome to team  _FlewRightOverU_!" You exclaim and hold your arms out with glee, dropping them and clearing your throat, embarrassed.

 

        "...ok. Today, we'll be practicing our formation in battle. Since you all have your badges that buff your teammates, standing close together will help you out." You behind and start to form up the fliers. 

 

        Minerva holds the Ward Fliers badge, Palla the Goad Fliers, Elincia the Atk Res Bond 3 and Shanna the Hone Fliers. They are all placed in a 2 by 2, so at least everyone gets buffed.

 

        "Perfect!" You cry from your pegasus, swooping past them and watching them skillfully work together to take out the enemy pegasus riders. Minerva uses Hauteclere to snap an enemy lance in half and force them back, ordering Palla to speed by and take out their axe user who is edging towards Shanna. 

 

        "She's too far!" Palla cries and realizes that she's quite a distance away from the Sprightly Flier. The axe user raises their emerald axe and the dark pegasus dives downward. 

 

        "Elincia!" Minerva shouts as she batters an axe user to the ground from her intimidating mount.

 

        Shanna maneuvers to escape as you watch terrified from the clouds away from sight, spotting an open area and flicking your hand to the left. The blue haired girl makes a sharp left and the axe user attempts to follow, but a surprise lunge from Elincia knocks the rider from their mount and to the ground below.

 

        The last flier is obliterated by Elincia, who breathes heavily while holding Amiti loosely. You make your way to the princess and hold out a vulnerary. She takes it gratefully and uses it as you apologize to Shanna.

 

        "It's fine, thanks to Elincia and Minerva at least. Palla did great, too!" She exclaims happily and you sigh with relief.

 

        You return to Elincia and kneel in front of the seated princess. She looks up and furrows her eyebrows at you.

 

        "Thank you for helping Shanna today, I owe you." You say and pat her on the shoulder, which she smiles at.

 

        She sighs before she replies, "I believe in you. No matter what may come."

 

        You blush redder than Minerva's armour, obviously. These heroes were too good to a normal kiddo like you.


	13. dark sky singer

_“Come, let’s go on a walk together. It’s too bad my pegasus isn’t here… We could have strolled the skies.”_

* * *

    When the sun fell down and plunged the Askr kingdom into a soft darkness, you would sometimes go outside and try to examine the constellations. None were familiar to you, so you were kinda down about that.

 

    

    You weren’t even under the same sky as home, apparently. The packed down lush grass under your back was soft and comfortable, but the squeaky noises ruined the whole ‘I-like-to-be-outside-in-silence’ feel for you.

  


    With each longing glance to the sky, you focused more on it over making sure you were alone. It was scary to be here alone, but if anyone knew you were secretly trying to find a way home in case you got too homesick, they would most definitely tell the Askr trio.

 

    

    Alfonse did say you were his trusted partner when you had finally gotten under his skin, so you couldn’t just up and leave them in the middle of a war between you and the Emblians.

  


    Besides, the tensions from the war were certainly getting harsher, which you were desperately needed for since you were their summoner and kinda tactician.

 

    

    To add it all up, you were torn and depressed. You wanted to see home, but you had to help this world. This stressed you out physically and mentally.

  


    The stars above you were being blocked out by thin grey clouds, and you looked up at them sadly. No constellations that you recalled from home were in the sky. You’d been doing this for months with many books about the stars here, and this was the last bit.

  


    “Stupid.” You mutter and rise from your soft grass bed. So far nothing interesting has happened except for your revelation that you might never return home. It wasn’t that bad, but it really sucked rocks.

  


    “[Name]?” You jump into the air and scramble around, petrified of who’s there until you spot a figure not too far away holding a dying torch that revealed who it is.

  


    Shigure was looking at you curiously, his dark clothes making it hard to see his figure as he expertly weaves around the shrubs and the tall grass.

 

    

    “Hey, Shigure. What are you doing outside?” You ask, completely embarrassed with pink cheeks. He raises a single thin eyebrow and you laugh sheepishly, taking a step back.

  


    “Taking a short walk, why are you here?” He asks softly and you shug, crossing your arms and inhaling deeply.

 

    “Y’know, just needed some air…” You trail off when you hear Shigure chuckle and shake his head.

  


    “I haven’t seen you since this morning, and you didn’t come to dinner. Is something wrong?” Shigure asks with a concerned look to his face and you twitch at the sight.

 

    

    “Everything’s fine, Shigure.” You assure the male and clear your throat quietly, covering up a loud yawn. He nods slowly and gestures to the path not too far away after a moment of awkward silence.

  


    

    “Come, let’s go on a walk together. It’s too bad my pegasus isn’t here… We could have strolled the skies.” He laughs and you jerk forward when he says pegasus.

  


    “Flying? Oh man, I’m still getting used to pegasi and wyverns.” You laugh and walk beside the tall singer, the soft warmth from the torch getting further and further away until the embers will eventually die out.

  


    “Then I’ll help you get used to it. Flying is a wonderful thing, I am sure you’ll enjoy it.” Shigure says with a smile and you nod along.

  


    “Sure.” You reply with a smile but begin to squint when the torch finally dies. Shigure, completely oblivious to the disappearance of light, continues walking and you hurry after the blue-haired man.

  


    “W-wait! I can’t see,” You cry out and fumble around with your footsteps. The light from the moon and stars is gone thanks to the clouds, which leaves you sightless even if you were used to the darkness.

  


    “I’m used to the darkness, come along [Name].” Shigure says as if you’re a puppy and you point at what you think is the Dark Sky Singer and growl out a reply.

  


    “I’m not a dog! Just… slow down! Jeez, you wear such dark clothes!” You grumble and trail after Shigure who eventually grabs your hand to lead you along more easily.

  


    You stare at your hand that was held by his with curiosity before shrugging and following the intriguing man back to the castle. What was going to happen next, the apocalypse? The sun falling from the sky? Snowstorm?

 

    

    With your luck, any of those are bound to happen.


	14. future king

_"I was just reading a book in the Order's library, when I—  
What? I'm not allowed in the library?! M-my apologies! How could I have made such a mistake?!"_

* * *

 

        "So where's the newbie?" You're asked by a familiar face, Lasow, and look at him confused. He mustn't know that there are  _two_ , and both seem to be more interested in training or reading. 

 

        "Which one?" You reply and he stuttered, eyebrows furrowing as he stops you from walking into a private library with an arm, a strange glint in his dark amber eyes. Chucking, you move his arm and shrug.

 

        "You'll have to find them, and I'm sure that they'll be ecstatic at seeing you." You grin and shoo him away. Laslow cries out " _At least give me a hint!_ " as you shut the door and laugh under your breath.

 

        Turning around, you look into the large library and pause when you spot a person seated comfortably on your favourite chair, reading with interest in his brightly coloured eyes.

 

        Opting to not say anything, you shut the door and shrug. You'll let him read until you tell him that he's in the private library. Not that it matters, really, it's just funny to see the surprise on their faces. Leo already had access to the library alongside Lute, because they asked and you were lenient so long as nothing happened to the books.

 

        Only a few moments after you began to walk to your study, the doors behind you opened and someone (probably Siegbert) walked after you.

 

        "[Name]! I was just reading a book in the Order's library, when I—" You cut him off with a light laugh and a quick nod to the golden plating beside the frame that clearly says  _ **Private Library**_.

        

        Siegbert goes red and stutters, clearly embarrassed and bewilderment in his eyes. "What? I'm not allowed in the library?! M-my apologies! How could I have made such a mistake?!" You crack and let a laugh escape your lips, patting the Future King on the back softly.

 

        "It's ok! There's nothing to worry about so long as you don't harm the books." You calm the prince down and laugh at the past mortification on his face. Wide eyes, pursed together lips and embarrassment in his eyes just made your day.

 

        "I'm still very sorry. If there's anything I can do, just ask." He says and you nod, looking at the prince expectantly.

 

        "There is  _one_  thing you can help me do..." You trail off and twirl Briedablik in your hand, a sly look on your face and in your [eye colour] eyes. Siegbert looks thoroughly confused until you clarify.

 

        "We're going to go summon! There's still one last familiar face you and Shiro might know that hasn't popped up, so I'd like to take care of that now." You smile and he returns it tenfold, excitement in his bright eyes.

 

        "We just need Shiro, and he's at the Arena-" You begin but are cut off when the prince grabs your hand and pulls you in the Arena's direction. Rushing behind him, the two of you make your way to collect the Hoshidan Royal and then to the summoning ruins.

 

        "Shiro, come along! We're going summoning and [Name]'s invited us!" Siegbert calls out and Shiro glades away from a quick strike by a ginger stud, who takes the distraction to sweep the auburn haired lancer off his feet and onto the ground.

 

        "H-hey!" He cries and Lukas looks at him before helping him up from the dusty ground. After a quick exchange of words between the two, Shiro jogs over to the two of you and grins.

 

        "Yo, [Name]! So we're summoning, yeah?" He asks and you nod, gesturing to the nearby stables where the three of you will get horses and ride off to the summoning ruins, which aren't very far from the castle.

 

        "Lets go!" Both say enthusiastically and you laugh, glad to have the opportunity to do this with Heroes that you're dreamt of meeting.


	15. princess of ice

_"As far as the eye can see, Nifl gleams white, snow sparking under the sun. I love my homeland. That's just one reason."_

* * *

 

        Your introduction to Fjorm was a strange one, but you wouldn't trade the friendship the two of you have now for anything. Breidablik led you to the woman in the snow, unconscious and terribly wounded. She scared you to death and took five vulneraries and an hour of healing for her to be back into tip-top shape.

 

        The blonde woman was immensely grateful that you saved her, but there was something hiding behind her soft and strong voice. It worried you, and you could tell Alfonse felt the same way. You guessed it was about her mother's murder and that most of her siblings had disappeared, which would hurt anybody.

 

        She was found by Briedablik guiding you to her after a skirmish with the fiery foes of Múspell and Loki. That woman seemed behind it all, but that wasn't important as you had to keep her from attacking your heroes and the Askr trio.

 

        Loki mentioned that she took a... ' _fancy_ ' to you, and you promptly slid behind Alfonse to avoid her purple gaze. You'd never admit it, but she slightly scared you. After the battle, Briedablik led you to Fjorm, and you all returned to base with a wounded Princess of Ice.

 

        Fjorm woke up days later, and you all introduced yourself to the confused princess. She informed you of Surtr and how he'd killed her mother, swearing to never let that happen to Askr. You saw the determination in her bright aqua eyes,  and told the Askr trio that you believed she'd fit right in. Besides, it had been a group of three for far too long, and Virion liked to take breaks, along with the older heroes you'd summoned.

     

* * *

 

        In a battle, you need to be focused and ready to mortally wound people. You can't be afraid of hurting people, because ninety percent of the time they would strike first if you didn't. Sometimes them striking first was good, but not for fighters who were unsure of their power or if they really wanted to fight,

 

        So when you noticed Fjorm wasn't exactly doing well in fights, you pulled her back and asked her if she was alright. You replaced her spot with Lukas, who you thanked and wished luck to. Veronica had allied herself with Múspell and had heroes under contract, so you needed to be on top of the game at all times.

 

        You stand in front of Fjorm, fingers wringing together as you begin to wonder how to ask her if she's alright. Should you just go for it? Or say that you've noticed she hasn't been as focused as usual. Before you could decide, you hear her walk into the tent and watch her look at you curiously.

 

        "Hello, [Name]. You asked for me?" Fjorm begins, and you nod in reply. 

 

        "Mhm. I just wanted to know if you've been doing alright, since we've been moving to intercept Múspell forces." Speaking slowly, your [eye colour] eyes lock with bright blue and you nearly fidget when you see her mouth move into a frown.

 

        "I understand, [Name]." Fjorm says softly, and your hand brushes over a map set up on a small table. Your fingers reach a small, smooth object and you pick it up.

 

        "If you ever feel down, just come to me, alright? I consider you a friend and I'll do your best to help you in any way I can." You say with a smile and hold out the orb to Fjorm. Her eyes waver, hand reaching out to pluck the orb from your hand with her fingers and gaze at it curiously.

 

        "I was also wondering something," You begin, and Fjorm nods at you to continue. The icy blue tips of her blonde hair were something you were always curious about, but this questions wasn't related to hair.

 

        "What is Nifl like?" The land of Ice sounded beautiful from what Fjorm mentioned, but you wanted to know what is looked like in full. You only got little snippets and small images of Nifl. Perhaps you'd all go there one day to liberate it.

 

        "It's beautiful. The snow would gleam when the sun hit it, and icicles would glitter. Trees covered in snow would shield small patches of grass from it, and the colours would all be so vibrant. Sometimes, at the right angle, the castle would shimmer... almost exactly like this orb. Nifl is truly amazing." Fjorm ends off with a sorrowful sigh, staring at the orb. Your eyebrows furrow, and you watch the princess carefully. She quickly looks up, and your eyes meet.

 

      "... thank you, [Name]. For letting me speak of my homeland... and being my friend." She says, moving to return the orb when you hold both hands up. Even though you might've needed that, you wanted Fjorm to have something of yours. 

 

        "Keep it. I have a bunch more stashed in Askr." Laughing lightly, you nod out to the tent's opening and into the humid Askr. Fjorm hides the orb in a pouch and looks at you with a smile, turning to the tent and walking out with you following her closely.

 

        The moment you step out, Anna calls for the troops to ready themselves to continue marching. As Fjorm moved up to speak with the red-haired commander, you wondered if King Gustav was alright facing the Múspell forces without heroes. There wasn't much else to do but to head over to Sharena and Alfonse and wait for orders.

 

        Fjorm has definitely grown on you, and you'd fully support her through thick and thin. She had mentioned her siblings a while ago, perhaps you'd be able to find them. Where would they be, though... Captured? Hiding in Nifl? Or hiding deep within enemy territory?

 

        You wondered how long it would be until you'd return to Askr and get a good nights sleep. Everyone needed one, especially Fjorm and the Askr royalty. They all looked drained and exhausted. You'd speak to Anna about switching them with heroes to let them rest.

 

* * *

 

thank you for being patient, and a comment always brightens my day!


	16. the clueless one

_"Mmh-huh? Sorry, you caught me napping. Everyone's talking about such complicated things, and...  
Awwh... It just makes me so sleepy."_

* * *

 

        You dragged your feet behind you, pushing the libraries door open and trudging over to the comfortable chairs. Flopping onto the comfortable cushions, you wave to a nearby Nohrian prince and cuddle into the comfortable pillows.

 

        "You know, [Name]," Leo starts and you grunt, [eye colour] eyes flickering over to his darkly coloured orbs. With raised eyebrows, the prince continues and you begin to chuckle at the display of his collar being inside out.

 

        He continues on as you snicker behind your hand, stopping when his eyebrows furrow together in curiosity. "What?" Grumbling, you explain to Leo what's wrong.

 

        "It's your collar-" You begin and his eyes widen, exclaiming something hilarious and you cackle, watching him escape from the library and your gaze. As you calm down, you notice someone on the opposite couch yawn loudly and stretch their limbs like a cat.

 

        "Oh, sorry." You whisper and quiet down, grabbing a lone book from the table and hoping it was something you liked. The cover read  _Stranger Tides_  and you shrugged, delving into the book. While you indulge in the interesting book, Soren and Robin enter the library with scowls on their faces.

 

        "We need more _greens_ , not  _reds_. Chrom and Lucina can't be on the same team with you, Robin." Soren says and you perk up. When did these guys make the teams? Were they changing them behind your back?

 

        "That's not what you're saying with Titania and yourself on team 9." Robin retorts and your eyebrows raise. The brunette (who is back to sleep) shifts and grumbles something into a pillow. You get up from the couch and walk over to the two tome users becoming more irritated with each other.

 

        Robin spots you and his dark brown eyes sparkle. "[Name]! Come here, I need your opinion on a team I've built." You step forward and read the parchment paper carefully, humming at the sight of Chrom, Lucina, Frederick and himself.

 

        Completely ignoring the fact that Lissa was nowhere, you look up at Robin and say a few words that break the Blaaraven user. "Where's Lissa? What happens when there are multiple lancers and blue mages? There's too much red on the team, I advise you keep Lucina and switch Chrom out for a lancer." You say and Robin sighs.

 

        Soren keeps a calm composure, but he's chuckling on the inside. "And Soren, don't touch the teams unless I give you specific orders. Sorry guys, but I built the teams to have the strongest offence and defense." You say with an apologetic smile and wave the two goodbye.

 

        They leave and you drop onto the couch, eyeing a waking up Tobin curiously. He was certainly awkward in most situations with you, but right now he seems quite peaceful  on the couch.

 

        His tired eyes spot your own and he flinches. "Mmh-huh? Sorry, you caught me napping. Everyone's talking about such complicated things, and... Awwh... It just makes me so sleepy." He says and you nod.

 

        "It's okay, you were here for a meeting and it sounded really boring. Especially since  it was so early in the morning, so feel free to nap as long as you'd like." You say and he perks up with a soft smile on his face as he runs a hand through his soft brown hair.

 

        "Really? Thanks, [name]." The Clueless One says and you shrug.

 

        "Besides, you'd be surprised at how many other heroes nap in the library. I do it too." You chuckle and re-open  _Stranger Tides_ , eyes glancing over to the brunette every so often to catch his softly blushing face.

 

        "R-really? I've never seen you do it..." Tobin ponders and you sigh tiredly when Anna's evil laugh echoes in your head. "You don't want to know why I stopped, ugh."

 

        Either way, you were quite happy to get him during the Tempest Trials. Who else could you nap with and laugh about your siblings with? Maybe some other heroes, but you liked Tobin much more.


	17. agile horseman

_"When we're in danger, you can—you must—rely on me."_

* * *

 

        At first glance, nobody would've assumed that you kinda liked reading creepy stories. Nothing over the top, but Stephen King books were your favorite. It really sucked when you found out that all of the books here were about stupid stuff (romance, mystery and tactics) so you took the sleeves of a well-known tactics book and slid it over the same sized book that was about mythical monsters in the world of Zenith.

 

        You adored this story and brought it with you whenever you had spare time summoning. But since you'd been so busy for the past couple days, you didn't have any time to continue reading the book. It bummed you out, but you had the chance to listed to stories from other heroes worlds. The World of Radiance was your favorite and you sat down with Oscar, Elincia and the others whenever you could to learn about the tragic and terrifying tales from their home world.

 

        Now yourself and the group of experienced heroes were on your way back to the castle after a late night patrol, but something caught your eyes from the bushes that shuffled in a non-bush way. Curious and also slightly terrified, you waved the lance user Oscar over and pointed at the bush.

 

        "It's nothing to be afraid of, [Name]. Just a rabbit." he laughs and you stare at the snow white hare hopping away. Patting your shoulder, Oscar heads back to the convoy with you walking behind him. it wasn't weird to see a rabbit around here, but they were only beginning to turn white. 

 

        Rushing back over to Oscar's auburn coloured horse, you nearly pressed up against it at how close you are to the two. Oscar, curious of your timid actions, asks you if you're alright.

 

        "No, not really. I shouldn't have read that story before I left..." You mutter and Oscar smirks at you. With a glare at the man, you look away undignified and mad that he's probably internally laughing at your mortified face from the light of the torches ahead of the two of you.

 

        "If you're really scared, [Name], then we can ride ahead to the castle." Oscar suggests and you take a moment to ponder, ignorant of the nearby rustling trees due to the cold wind.

 

        "I'd appreciate that." You reply and quickly mount the horse behind Oscar, the shadows become a fraction less scary and your heartbeat isn't as fast as a particular shrew species. Huffing, you still keep a watchful eye on the nearby shadows that look like a person out to get you. 

 

        It was undoubtedly slightly embarrassing to be seated on the horse behind Oscar, who seemingly didn't mind you planting yourself directly behind him and trying to hide. It seemed quite funny to everyone else on the ground, the "Legendary Summoner" so close to the Agile Horseman that it seemed like you were his cape (If he had one, that is).

 

        "Say, [Name]," Oscar begins and you perk up, peeking over his shoulder and attempting to keep yourself balanced on the horse. He chuckles at you behaviour (again) and continues when you nod.

         

         "When we're in danger, you can—you must—rely on me." You flush and stutter thanks to him, completely caught off guard by what he's said. After a moment of silence, you nod once again and fall forward, giving him a quick hug from behind.

 

          "Thanks, Oscar."

 

         "We aren't in danger now, though."          

   


	18. angel of death

_"We are making conversation, aren't we? All right.  
The best time to assassinate someone is when the target is eating or sleeping."_

* * *

  
    It was way after your curfew as you walked down the hallways. With quick and repetitive flashbacks to your near-death situation with Veronica where Zachariah saved you, you could not get a wink of sleep without thinking of the last shed of colour you seeing would be the green from her tome.

 

    Some other heroes were up on night watch, but that was mostly outside. But some few stationed at the front of the castle’s gates were wide awake and watching for anything that posed a threat to the Royalty.

 

    During your walk, you encountered a cat outside of the kitchen palming at the door leading to the meat room and you, being the cat-owner, swiftly collected some sliced fish and fed the small black tabby. When you exited the kitchen, the cat was prancing around at the thought of a delicious midnight snack.

 

    It meowed and rubbed it’s lithe body against your seated thigh. Giggling softly, you thread your fingers through it’s short, cold black fur and admire the sleek coat.

 

    Further down the hall as you patted the cat, you heard a single shuffle and looked over your shoulder at a tall, cloaked person holding a sharp weapon that dripped with a dark substance that you really hated to know what it was and where it came from.

 

    The cat hissed and you jumped to your feet, the back cat bristling beside you as you palmed around for your own weapon Briedablik.

 

    It was not on you. Remembering before you left, you recalled hiding it in your room and mumbling that ‘ _you wouldn't need it._ ’.

 

    The weapon was seated in your bedside cabinet, and you felt the stupid feeling of hating yourself for your decision to leave it behind.

 

    “You’re going to die here, Summoner.” The person snarls and you glare at the person from under your hood. Sharp [eye colour] eyes stare at the figure who walks down the corridor with the sway of their hips as if they’re sizing you up for the kill.

 

    You begin to fidget, adrenaline beginning to seep into your veins as the small cat at your boots begins to yowl loudly and swat in the direction of the assassin.

 

    “Oh? Your little sidekick won’t do much to me… Just one lunge and the both of you are dead.” They laugh and you take a step back. The chances of someone coming to your aid was quite slim because just before everyone went to bed, there was a welcoming party for Shiro and Rhajat and most of the Hoshidan heroes who went did not come back okay. Mostly everyone was tired so unless one had acute hearing, like a manakete or a laguz (DAMNIT WHEN IS).

 

    They began to laugh like a maniac as they brandished the bloodied Silver dagger and took aim. 

 

    “Any last words, Summoner?” they giggle and you flinch away from the figure who’s just a couple meters away. The cat spits and steps back from the hooded person who merely cackles and pulls their arm back.

 

    You can barely make out the black and gold bands of a emery thief, which prompts you to swiftly bend away from their thrown dagger and trip over the cat, who speeds away. Some blood from the dagger flecks onto your cloak and cheek.

 

    The hood obscures all of their facial features as they walk closer. Unlike an actual assassin should, they talk and bask in how much glory they’ll receive when they come back to Veronica with your bloodied hood.

 

    “All thanks to me, this war will be over and I’ll get to bask in riches.!” They cry with glee and bring their second dagger back, aiming for your figure on the ground.

 

    You try to cower behind your arm from the imminent death about to be inflicted, but nothing happens save for the sound of something sinking deeply into flesh and the dripping of liquid.

 

    The thief who was moments from throwing a dagger at you was frozen, a shocked expression on their face as the fall to their knees and hit the ground face first at your feet. You scrambled backwards, deathly afraid at the intimidating blade protruding from in between the shoulder blades. 

 

    A pair of footsteps begin to make their way down the hall as you breathe heavily and recover from the shock. Someone just saved your life, but who? Is it a rogue thief  who wanted the prize for themselves or a hero?

 

    You jump when something brushes against your arm and move to scramble away, but the sight of the black cat from before calms you down except for the person walking towards you eerily quietly.

 

    “T-thank you.” Speaking timidly, you nod to them when the light of the moon illuminates their features.

 

    It’s a colourless type hero, a dagger user. Jaffar stands in front of you, but it seems that he’s looming over you. A hand reaches out to you and you grip it, Jaffar pulling you to your feet.

 

    “Why are you up?” He asks blankly and you go red. If they knew about your growing insomnia, Alfonso and Sharena would fret over you like a young child and not focus on what needs you to be done.

  
      
    “I just… needed some air.” You reply with a smile and mask over any hesitation, but the continuous stare from Jaffar kinda infers that he knows that you’re lying.

 

    “...” The Angel of Death chooses not to reply and you laugh sheepishly, stepping over the black cat and moving to return to your room.

 

    “W-well, I should really tell Alfonse, Sharena and Anna about this…” You begin, but a swift hand gesture made by Jaffar makes you flinch and nearly trip over the cat again.

 

    “I’ll go with you. There might be more of them here.” He says and you nod quickly, surprised that the revelation hadn’t come to you sooner.

 

    “So… how’s training?” You ask softly and Jaffar doesn’t reply for a moment. He’s been awfully reserved since you had summoned him, but that was none of your business and you opted to just keep him paired up with Nino.

 

    “Good.” Jaffar finally speaks and you fidget a little bit out of surprise. He just pops up and scares you to death sometimes, but it doesn’t bother you.

 

    “That’s good. So I was wondering about any new weapons you’d like to use. I have a bunch of ideas and I’d like to test them out sometime.” You begin, your mind completely oblivious to the body only a hallway away with a petrified face as their last one.

 

    "We are making conversation, aren't we? All right. The best time to assassinate someone is when the target is eating or sleeping." Jaffar pointedly speaks while looking directly at your [eye colour] eyes. Your eyebrows raise and you blink twice, shoulders stiff as a board.

 

    “He was talking when he had the option to complete his task; that’s why you’re alive.” He finishes and your lips press into a thin line as realization hits you like a truck.

 

    “We left a body in the halls,” You begin, about to turn around and remove the evidence until a shrill scream echoes down the hall.

 

    “ ** _Oh jeez!_** ” 


	19. restoration lady

_“My brother would never let me forget this.”_

* * *

 

    When you walked into the corridor that led to the foyer where the heroes conversed while waiting for… something, you did your best to step carefully and watch out for any weapons. With your bad track record of tripping over things, you wouldn’t fare well if you were ignorant of the incredibly sharp weapons around your feet sometimes.

  
    Your personal favourite (Yeah, right) thing to do was to clean up the weapon storage with some heroes or perhaps even Fjorm and Alfonse’s help. Whoever helped you made sure to keep a hawks eye view on you at all times to prevent the Summoner from being crushed by Brave Axes and multiple other weapons.

  
    The room was filled with chatter and laughter as you snuck on the edges of the room, just behind the pillars. Not too far away was Feh, who was fluffed up and holding a envelope in her beak.

  
    With surprise, you prance over to the owl and give her a grin, until you notice the sad glint in the owl’s eyes.

  
    “What’s wrong, Feh?” You say and move closer to the bird, running your gloved fingers over her light-grey feathers. The bird hoots sadly and nudges closer to your hand while you use the other to pluck the envelope from her beak and slide it into your pocket.

  
    The poor bird looks starving! You growl at the thought and scoop the fluffy bird up quickly. Did someone take her cake? Whoever did this would pay.

  
    Stomping up the steps to the higher ledge where some of your stronger Heroes stood, their faces switch from calm to surprised when they saw how angry you were.

  
    You turn and glare at the heroes below, holding Feh carefully in your arms before anything happens.  
    “DID SOMEONE EAT FEH'S CAKE?!” You shout, [eye colour] eyes flickering from one hero to the next. It’s dead quiet when you shout, as they’ve never heard you shout is such a manner besides crying out orders.

  
    Some heroes glance away, namely an armour unit hiding the massive spoon behind the nearby pillar, others look at the sad bird. The majority is looking at you, however. The armour unit blends in with the other heroes and quickly escapes your pricing [eye colour] gaze.

  
    “Fine.” You huff, stomping down the stairs and bringing Feh with you, ignorant of the curious cyan-blue gaze on your back. The person, confused, replies to the lost conversation with a curt “I’ll be back,” they chase after the Summoner with haste.

  
    “Summoner! Wait!” You hear, pausing from your quiet rant and turning fully around. Recognizing the Restoration Princess was easy; her long blue-cyan hair and red feminine armour with the cape and fluffy white skirt was quiet easy to spot from a crowd.

  
    You could never be negative around her, so you calmed yourself and looked at the princess. She must’ve been following you closely, that was made clear by the red tint to her pale cheeks.

  
    “Erika?” She dusts her skirt off and gives you a soft smile. She was too kind, but also naive. You’d never tell her that to her face because you feared her brother since he won the second CYL event. 

  
    “I wanted to ask you something about Feh’s cake…” Eirika trails off, looking down at the hungry bird in your cloaked arms. Now growing more curious at her, you nod and gesture for her to continue.

  
    “...maybe we could make Feh a new cake?” The princess finally finishes, meeting your [eye colour] eyes from beneath your hood. It wasn’t that bad of an idea, much better than your ‘lets go get Feh some bird feed’. Besides that, Eirika looked uncomfortable with how she stood.

  
    You hum and give her a smile. “Good idea; I know where we can bake and leave it to cool.” Eirika’s stiff posture relaxes and you internally laugh at her, guiding the cyan-blue haired woman to the nearby bakery.

  
    As of the moment, most of the Askr cooks were simply lounging around and chatting, up until you entered with Feh and Eirika. The lead cook sighs at the sight of you.

  
    “Summoner, there’s already people in the kitchen.” He says tiredly and your eyebrows raise. Who could it be? You kept all of the Heroes in check at the foyer before training, except for a small batch.

  
    Some that you couldn’t order around.

  
    You huff, nod at the cook and look over at the open door leading to the kitchen. “Who’s in the kitchen then?” Questioning the cook, his face goes pale and he chuckles weakly. News spread fast around the castle through the Heroes and servants, so he knew what had happened earlier.

  
    “They didn’t want me to tell…” He mutters and you growl at the sound. Apologizing to the cook, the dots of information connect and you stomp over to the door.

  
    You open it and glare at the six all frozen at different stations in the large room. Flour had been dropped, and an egg hit the ceiling from fear due to the force you used to open the door.

  
    “It was you!” You shout and point at the white-haired female, who blushes and looks away. Further to the left leaning against the pantry was a bundle of massive spoons.

  
    “THERE THEY ARE!” You cry, pointing at the missing spoon lances and grumbling angrily. Feh jumps from your arms and lands onto the counter, fluffed up in the direction of the five figures with slightly ashamed looks on their faces.

  
    Before you could continue your rage (Which wasn’t even that bad, but Feh was involved so you would've blown up.), Erika intervenes with a tap on your shoulder.

  
    You refrain from doing anything except for looking at the woman with perturbed [eye colour] eyes. “[Name]... they’re making a cake.” She says, and you visibly pause.

  
    Turning back, you look over the counters and spot the necessary ingredients for a cake and three macaroons (how the hell they made those was something you’d probably never know) on a little plate waiting to be placed on the remake of the cake. You lean on the counter with a hand keeping you up as your train of thoughts runs off the tracks.

  
    Well then. You clear your throat and feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. “I’m so sorry, I was just-... Nobody told me-...Feh looked so sad.” You sigh and cross your arms over your chest.

  
    Eirika giggles from your left and you quickly rub at your now blushing cheeks. Why was she laughing? You furrow your brows when Sharena begins to laugh and point down at your hand, which you follow and gasp at the sight.

  
    How had you not noticed your hand go into the cake mix bowl? “Oh geez,” You mumble and peel off your cake-coated glove, flexing your now revealed fingers while revolted at the feeling.

  
    They're still laughing, so you speak with a crack bigger than the Grand Canyon in your voice. “You still ate Feh’s cake! Keep working on it, or else.” You grumble and sit down on a nearby chair, arms crossed as you tap your foot and try to ignore the warmth in your cheeks.

  
    “Why don’t you help?” You hear Fjorm ask, which Eirika nods to and gestures to the bowl your hand was just in moments ago. Pondering over the idea, you jump up and head over to the ruined cake mix.

  
    Once you do join in, your sour mood vanishes as you all contribute to the new cake, which you praise the scent and can’t wait for Feh to try it.  Eirika seems to be enjoying herself, her face having a very visible flour patch dusted onto her cheekbone and nose, which you point out and snort at.

  
    “My brother would never let me forget this.” She sighed, dusting the ingredient from her skin, but you could hear the humour behind her voice. Sharena pipes up from her conversation with Anna and Effie.

  
    “I wouldn’t let Alfonse forget it!” You laugh loudly and shake your head, glad you didn’t actually shout at anyone except for in the foyer. What? It was Feh’s birthday cake, and you’d protect this one with your life.

  
    Well… maybe not your life. But you'd protect it.


	20. paragon knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry about my update schedule, jobs suck

_"Can I watch you summon sometime? I'd like to learn more about how I came to be here."_

* * *

        Today was the day you were going summoning again. Ephraim, your soon-to-be summoning buddy, advised that you take another one of the heroes out with you. Others were most likely curious about your weapon that you kept close under lock and key. 

 

        So here you are, shakily atop a horse who trotted forward with a nearby Hero who'd chosen to fly to the summoning ruins. She was close, just not in your eyesight. Cordelia was doing whatever she did while she flew, probably looking out for any enemies or simply eyeing the landscape.

 

        There was no conversation to be held, as your throat was sore from a cold and you would cough every few moments whenever you spoke. So you kept to popping a lozenge into your mouth from time to time and let your voice rest.

 

        The summoning ruins weren't too far off, just a few minutes or more when Cordelia landed her snow white pegasus elegantly and easily. The winged horses were beautiful, but you were iffy with how to reign them.

 

        "[Name], I was curious about something." Cordelia asks once your horse finally meets with her pegasus, the white wings folded to the side. Looking over at her under your hood, you nod and wait for her to speak again.

 

        "Do you know what Hero you will be summoning?" The red head questions, eyebrows furrowed the slightest. Cordelia preferred to show... few emotions, but some peaked through every now and then.

 

        With the confident shake to your head, you shrug and adjust the reigns in your loose grip. Cordelia then begins to ponder, a frown on her lips. "Then how are the... ' _orbs'_  classified?" She speaks strongly, apparently having a drive to know how summoning worked. It was fine with you; Giving knowledge to others on your weapon was a tough but rewarding thing you liked to do the rare time someone asks you on the subject.

 

        Pointing at her weapon, a Brave Lance+, she nods and purses her lips together. "So, the weapon the Hero wields most comfortably?" She asks, and you furrow your brows. Faye was unable to be an archer in SOV, but she was one here... With the seasonal heroes, too. Cordelia didn't exactly like wearing a dress so fluffy and big.

 

        "It... sometime's works differently." You rasp, sneaking another lozenge and cringing at the sharp but refreshing minty taste. Cordelia, confused, nods slowly.

 

        The summoning ruins are now in front of you, and you dismount the horse quickly. Tying the mammal up, you take the pouch of orbs from a saddlebag and scamper up the steps as fast a sick person can go.

 

        Cordelia finds you sniffling at the top of the steps, counting the small marble-sized translucent spheres. Her eyes scan the items in your glove, counting five of the small beeds as you load Breidabilk quickly. ' _Legendary Ephraim won't summon himself!_ ' You think, excited to finally summon after catching a cold and being MIA.

 

        Aiming at the summoning tablet, you fire and get all giddy. You would be focusing on blues and greens, as you didn't have some of the heroes in those categories. The orb glows and Cordelia's eyes reflect it with wonder in them. This was a truly magical sight to behold as dust blasted away from the tablet.

 

        Taking the lucky sign into account, you reload Breidablik and ready another shot. The white light that fills the area blinds both you and Cordelia, who's outstretched hand grabs your arm tightly. When the light fades, you blink it away and look back at Cordelia, confused.

 

        "You okay?" You ask, staring at the woman curiously. Was she frightened by the light? Possibly, but you kinda doubted that idea.

 

        "I-I'm fine, thank you." She stutters, removing her hand from your arm. You shrug, looking over at the new figure standing in front of the tablet. Eyebrows raised and mouth agape, you stare at the newly summoned hero with bright [eye colour] eyes.

 

        "IT'S REINHARDT!" You cry, pointing at the man with glee. Cordelia looks at your emotional face, wondering why you were so happy at the sight of a man, a horse and a tome.

 

        "[Name]?" She questions and you compose yourself, apologizing to the both of them swiftly. Reinhardt was one of your most sought out after Heroes, and he finally came.

 

        "Alrighty, lets continue." You say, wincing at the feeling of your throat burning. Perhaps you should be less vocal during the next summon...

 

        Besides, Cordelia looked as if she had many questions. The ride back would be filled with introductions and questions answering, which would kill your throat. You would be fine, though.


	21. silver nobleman

_"Please, stay close to me. I want to keep you out of harm's way."_

* * *

   

        This morning, you were woken earlier than usual to an excited Sharena and tired Alfonse. The two royal siblings, albeit awkward around you during the wee hours of the morning, seemed extremely excited for something new to happen.

 

        Even if it did pop up at two in the morning.

 

        Which you, the Summoner, did not like. You had a terrible sleeping schedule due to nightmares, so this slightly annoyed you. However, you swore to never say that to Sharena or Alfonse. They had no clue about your nightmares of Múspell or dreams of Gunnthrá speaking to you. She was the one who’d warned you the previous night of this early encounter, and you muttered her a thanks because you were planning on working all night.

 

        Now, you sat on your bedside examining the divine weapon Briedablik with curious [eye colour] eyes. Perhaps it could bring you home if it brought you here. But, would you want to go home after all of this?

 

        A knock on your door signaled you to the Askr royal’s return, where you rose from the comfortable seat, returned Briedablik to its hilt and walked over to the door quietly. You opened it fully and looked at the two siblings, who beckoned you forward quietly.

 

        “Summoner, our scouts have spotted the anomaly again, but it’s much different than the Tempest.” Alfonse began in a hushed voice, where Sharena led the group down the hall, Fensalir in her grip. You noted the weapon down, glancing over Alfonse and spotting the familiar scabbard of Fólkvangr on Alfonse’s hip.

 

    Perhaps they planned on heading to the Labyrinth of Mists? You wouldn’t bring them as losing these two was a great risk for whatever laid at the end. Nobody knew what was at the end, but you had your speculations.

 

        “We have plans to head there, but we need your tactical guidance on who to bring.” Alfonse continues, where you nod tiredly and carefully make your way down the short set of stairs to the foyer. You nodded slowly, pondering over who you’d bring.  Posts on a website you used were mostly of people planning to use their favourite Heroes to do this, which you were _very_ excited to try out if the enemies truly could not hurt them if signaled to attack at the correct moment.

 

        A list was already made of heroes you preferred to bring, and at the top was an Archer who you’d quickly made friends with when you summoned him during  the Sibling Bonds. Unfortunately, you didn’t get Clarine.

 

        "Alright,” You begin, seating yourself on the steps and tapping your foot as you pondered over who else to bring. There must’ve been some heroes who would love to go, but who?

        Now was not the time for your mind to go blank. You grumbled and rubbed your eyes tiredly as the Prince of Askr examined his sheathed blade.

 

        “Perhaps...Sharena and I-” Alfonse begins quietly, where you sit up straight and point at the blue-haired male. “We need you, Sharena and Anna here if I’m gone”, He purses his lips at your gaze and sighs.

 

        “I already have one Hero chosen, just three more.” You say softly, rising up from the cold step and padding over to the perch that holds up the circular light grey bird of prey. Lightly dragging your gloves fingers over the soft plumage, your soft pats awaken the bird.

 

        Feh was drowsy as usual, even more so since it was breathtakingly early for the owl to be awake. She would sleep once you opened the daily letters, napping until the next delivery. Tonight though, Feh looked restless. She was shuffling and shaking her wings from time to time.

 

        Maybe she had an idea of who to bring. As your fingers brushed her feathers, something crinkled loudly. Alfonse and Sharena perked up, looking over at you curiously. With deft fingers, you pluck the noisy item from her feathers.

 

        It was a candy wrapper. More specifically, a candy wrapper of a sour candy called "Lion's Roar"

 

        You squint at the item, scrunching up your nose at the sweet scent still attached to the garbage. Glancing over at the two royalty, you shrug.

 

        “I have an idea.”

 

        "Is it a good one?” Anna pipes up from wherever she’s hiding, After your mini panic attack, you nod and hold a hand to your heart.

 

        “I’m sure of it.”

* * *

        You were intimidated by the Labyrinth of Mists. The long caves and massive stalagmites made the whole darn cave seem like the maw and throat of a massive beast that can swallow you and your party whole.

 

        After your idea was executed, you had woken the four heroes from their sleep excited and smiling the whole time you were packing up the necessary daggers, arrows and weapons.

 

        Klein was already awake when you asked Alfonse to go fetch him as you were busy planning things out with Anna. Since it would just be you and not everyone else, Anna advised you to bring Heroes you were close with.

 

        The other three weren’t as awake as the Silver Nobleman, but they woke up when you informed them of the Labyrinth and requested that they helped you figure out what was at the end of the twisted and rising levels of the area.

 

        Your second choice for the area was Roy. The previous day you had a chat with Eliwood about his son, which was adorable to hear about his childhood. After that, you had put down the Young Lion’s name for the upcoming event.

 

        Oboro was your third choice. Since there would be obvious fights, the Heroes clothes would tear during combat. She (hopefully) knew how to do this and was another part in the weapon triangle Alfonse explained to you so many months ago.

 

        Lastly, the final member of your team surprised you. There weren’t very many options as you were terrible with an axe and left that to Anna to hone their skills. But, there ARE Heroes who wield weapons that are useful against lances or blue tomes.

 

        The final member of your team was Fae. A green manakete who you’d given the best badges you could and changed up her Breath attack. She was ecstatic when you told her, regardless of the time. You were very excited to have the team you made, and had a strong sense of hope for the expedition.

 

        Alfonse, Sharena, and Anna sent you five off quickly, just at the break of dawn. The light was dim and the air was cool, the previous night lacing the ground with a medium-sized blanket of snow. It was the early months of the year, so you expected this kind of cold weather.

 

        It was getting warmer, though. You kept glancing around the group, the horses that carried your party silently trekking on in a slow walk. Beside you, Klein kept a watchful eye on you and the childlike dragon behind you drawing patterns in your secretive tactics book.

 

        The blonde was curious at the scene, but chose not to comment on it. You looked tired- more so than usual, and that could prove fatal during battle.

 

        “Summoner,” Klein began, speaking softly in your direction. You perked up, glancing over at the blonde and rubbing your cold hands together to warm them.

 

        “Yes?” You question with furrowed brows, wondering what Klein needed. Maybe you seemed a bit on edge since you were so tired, which you were ready to apologize for if it felt directed towards the young male.

 

        “You seem more exhausted than usual, perhaps we should stop and let you rest.” Klein states, where you blink and purse your lips.

 

        “I’m fine, we need to get to the Labyrinth before anything happens.” Is your reply, and you turn your head forward. Focusing on one point in the distance is all you did to try and stay awake beside blinking rapidly and pinching your cold arms.

 

        Sooner or later you’d need to rest, regardless of where. Klein hummed and called forward, “Roy, hold for a moment!”

 

        The red head complied, halting his horse wobbly. Oboro did the same, muttering about how she’d rather walk. Confused, you slow your horse beside Klein’s. Klein slides from his horse and walks over to your own.

 

        “What are you doing?” You question at the blonde standing beside your horse. His violet eyes glitter in the sunlight as he gestures for you to come down from your horse.

 

        “I have to sit with Fae, though-“ You begin, turning to look at Fae who should be drawing in your book, but is gone. The small girl is vacant from the saddle and your jaw drops at the large and feathery figure behind the horse. She'd changed forms so quietly, how tired were you?

 

        Sighing, you carefully move to dismount your horse and land on the ground swaying.

 

        “You will sit with me on my horse and rest while we travel there, Anna gave me a map of the nearby area.” He says and you nod, thanking him for helping you get on the horse.

 

        Now seated behind Klein on the same horse and your own tied to Roy’s, you slouch and feel your fatigue catching up to you. Fae’s keeping up behind you all, waddling in her dragon form and keeping lookout.

 

        It was incredibly hard to sit up straight on a moving horse sitting behind someone, which is why you did not. With a large yawn, you leaned forward and thanked the gods that Klein did not have his bow on his back. You leaned directly onto Klein’s back and felt yourself drift from consciousness.

 

        Klein was a mess. He shifted uncomfortably when your body leaned onto his own, expecting this outcome yet the feeling of you using his back as a pillow sent his mind reeling. The Legendary Summoner of Askr was nothing like he would expect if this were his native land. The archer would most likely believe such a person would be arrogant and flaunt their power, but [Name] never did. They treated each Hero with respect and kindness.

 

        However, the Labyrinth wasn’t far off from here and they would need you at your best.

* * *

    You were having the most wonderful dream of heather and the scent of lavender when a soft shake roused you from your sleep. Mumbling about the flowers, you open your eyelids and blink the sleep from them.

 

        [eye colour] cross with a soft violet and you quickly wake up. The party must’ve made it to the Labyrinth and were waking you up.

 

        “We’re here, Summoner.” Roy calls out and you nod, carefully dismounting the horse with help from the archer. Fae bounces and gives you three a bright dragon-smile, a curious thing hidden in the large dragons feathery arms.

 

        Curious at the very obvious creature in the dragons arms, you walk up to her and cross your arms.

 

        “Fae, what’s hidden in your arms?” You question as the dragon tries to cover the thing up. It ruffles and you hear a familiar noise- muffled, but incredibly familiar.

 

        You hear that noise every morning when you pick up mail from Feh.

 

        With a sigh, you stare up at the dragon with a raise eyebrow. “Do you have Feh with you? It’s alright if you do.” Speaking softly, you uncross your arms and giver Fae a soft smile.

 

        The dragon glows and with a shimmer of light leaves the Divine Dragon standing there with a fluffy, grey predatory bird. She hoots and you ‘aww’ loudly. Scooping the bird from the visually young girl, you pat her on the head and cradle the bird in your free arm.

 

        “Is everyone ready?” You question, still slightly tired from waking up barely a few moments ago. Oboro nods with a grin, Klein with a soft smile, Roy unsheathing the Binding Blade (as you jumped in fright), and Fae clapping her hands together.

 

        Smiling at your team, you look at the mouth of the cave and follow the four in, staying close to the back so you can shout orders without being targeted as much. Maybe even having the higher ground than the enemy

 

        As you were all heading in, Klein paused and turned towards you. He stood directly in front of you and stared at you strongly, which caused you to slow to a stop and stare at the male curiously.

 

        “[Name], Please, stay close to me. I want to keep you out of harm's way." As he spoke quietly, his ungloved hands slid into your own and held them like a delicate porcelain or glass item. Your cheeks flushed at the feeling of someone else’s hands holding your own, the adrenaline caused by charging into an unknown area amplifying the feeling.

 

        “O-okay…” You stutter, where Klein gives a relieved look and squeezes your hands lightly. When he begins to walk, you make sure to stay close to the Silver Nobleman


	22. sable knight

_"I pray that you will meet someone who will bring joy into your life."_

* * *

 

        Grand Hero Battles were tough but thrilling battles. Being awarded heroes who you needed to earn affected you, and it caused you to respect them. Not that you didn't appreciate them before; most were heroes who were tough in their games. Some you preferred to be near more than others, but you tried to integrate them into teams as well as you could.

 

        However, it would be virtually impossible to get teams made up of the heroes and villains, as they would most likely refuse to work together over pride. A couple of months before visiting Nifl, you returned to Askr with a new hero named Valter. Eirika and Ephraim told you quickly that they would  _not_  work with Valter on any occasion.

 

        This irked you slightly, but you understood why they wouldn't want to be on a team with him. However, if anything were to happen and they were the only heroes nearby, you'd need to depend that they'd set aside that and focus on whatever the objective was.

 

        The whole topic sparked an argument between you and Alfonse, which caused you to storm off and take refuge in the training area of the castle. With a rapidly beating heart, you gripped the training sword tightly and swung it at a newly stuffed dummy. Only you used them, as you had little combat training with swords, axes, and lances.

 

        Shrugging off your signature cloak and placing it neatly near your area, you rush at the fake enemy and aim to swipe at the wooden hands that hold a sword and shield. After a successful strike, you slash at the midsection of the dummy and drag the rough edge of the practice sword along the soft material. It rips open, and sand pours out, dusting your dark brown boots with the fine stones.

 

        Your breathing was deep, and you felt your face flush. The sun had moved from high in the sky to just over the horizon, and you still felt angry. It was over a stupid feud, and you hated that it affected you so badly. Maybe you and Alfonse weren't as close as you'd like to be.

 

        Sighing loudly, you sit beside your cloak and look at the blade with blank [eye colour] eyes. A soft breeze brushes your [hair length] [hair colour] hair from its position, the strands just barely touching your cheeks. This was one of the only times you took off your cloak. The other was when you went to bed.

 

        Fjorm had commented in the first few days you'd known her about the cloak and how you had always been wearing it. You had tried to come up with an answer on the spot, but it was surprisingly hard to. It was comfortable to wear, and sometimes you just felt the need to hide your face and sleep on a couch with a cloak that acted as a blanket.

 

        You pause from whacking the dummy, a sad frown on your face. What would a hero say if they saw you like this? Ugh, you should just-

 

        "Summoner, are you alright?"

 

        You jump to the side out of fright, the training sword clunking to the ground pathetically. Glancing at the surprise visitor, you recognize the impeccable form of Camus watching you curiously.

 

        "Yes, I'm fine." You say curtly, nodding to the knight and reaching down to pick up the blunt training sword.

 

        "I don't believe that Summoner," Camus says, and you pause. It wasn't easy to hide things from the heroes; they were all too alert. You sigh and turn to the lance wielder.

 

        "Alfonse and I had an argument regarding whether or not we should allow the villains to travel to Nifl." You admit, back slouched. Arguments sucked, and nobody won if the both of you stormed off.

 

        "Pardon my words, but I believe the both of you would apologize. It's  _unlike_  you both to be in sour moods." Camus begins, and you listen intently. People might've thought you would be rational enough to think like this, but you still felt like the old [Name] who wasn't the summoner and got petty quickly.

 

        "Spend all the time you can with them, Summoner. We don't know how the next battle will turn out, and it's best for unsaid things to be said." The man says, and you recognize the look in his eyes. He wasn't here right now, but somewhere in the past.

 

        "And I know you will do everything in your power to prevent that from happening." Camus finishes

 

        "I understand. I'll go find Alfonse." You say, thanking Camus and turning away from the blond-haired man. He nods as you walk away, knowing that it wouldn't be long until you and Alfonse were past this argument and returned to the good friends you were. The two of you fit well together.


End file.
